Big Brother: Delfino Square!
by Yoshpa Kong
Summary: The first series of the new Big Brother franchise has begun, and it's starting in Delfino Square! 12 Mario characters have been invited, and, after alliances, enemies and betrayal, there will be a winner. Who will take the 500 000 coin prize?


**Hello, again! This is the replacement fic for my last Big Brother story, which I slowly lost interest in. But, this time, I'm going to set a target for the story - something I hope I can achieve. I'm hoping to write one or two chapters a week, although time may prevent that from happening. I will do my best to make this story different from my older Big Brother story, and may I just give a shout-out to AdmiralBobbery and Soliddude1175, who have inspired me with their Big Brother stories. You should really check them out if you enjoy mine. If you like my story for the way I write it, too, please check out my current stories Gone Insane and Winner Takes All, I'd really appreciate it!**

**This Big Brother story won't include the MVP, as it stops me from writing if people read it a few days after updating and vote as I'm about to update, etc. This is going to be purely up to me, although the things you review about it may change the result if a character is popular/unpopular enough. **

**Anyway, here's to a story that'll hopefully finish, and if it doesn't, here's to trying! xD And yes, the first part is based off AdmiralBobbery's story, but the rest is all my ideas and stuff. **

* * *

Outside of the new Big Brother house, a yellow noki stood waving to the cameras pointing at her. She raised her microphone, smiled at the cheering piantas in the harbour-like audience stand and began speaking.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman, and welcome to Big Brother: Delfino Square!" the noki grinned, "We have gathered a mixture of people from around the Mushroom Kingdom, and they are on a ship currently travelling towards where we are now to enter the luxury house behind me." She turned around and the audience cheered at the sight of the Big Brother house.

"These 12 people will compete in challenges they've never faced before, and it's all in an attempt to win 500,000 coins!" the noki cheered, "I am your host for the show, Gloria Carter!"

The audience cheered wildly, very excited for the show to begin.

Gloria looked across the sea, searching for a ship, "Well, there's no sign of them at the moment, maybe we should meet the contestants! As I said before, there's a big mixture, so get ready for some fights, some fools and some fun!" She giggled, before a camera played a series of pictures showing the contestants.

* * *

As the camera showed the series of pictures, it stopped on a split screen of three people holding three golden keys with BIG BROTHER printed on them. On the left was an old toad man sweeping a floor, to reveal the key under a table. He picked it up and cheered. In the middle was a blue fairy sat by a laptop writing an article, before she found the key in a cup of tea she'd made. Her dog ran up to her and they both cheered. On the right, a man wearing red and blue stood on a patch of grass, twirling the key between his thumb and his middle finger.

"Oh wow, I'm this old and still got accepted!" the toad man cheered, "I am Toadsworth, and I have been a servant of others for over 50 years. My ancestors have all been servants, and we enjoy helping others. I believe that may help me go far in the competition."

"My name is Jojora, and I am a journalist for the Daily Ztar!" the blue fairy smiled, "I live with my best friend, Oholina, and my family dog called Ruff. I can't wait to start Big Brother, because I've always wanted to be on TV, and now I can and I get the chance to show people what I'm made of!"

"It's-a me, Mario!" the red man cheered, "I work as a plumber across the Mushroom Kingdom, but I live on my own. I make enough money working as a plumber, but I haven't met the right person yet. Maybe Big Brother can help me."

The three images faded and three more showed in the same split screen. On the left, a woman sat on a cloud, holding the key with a smug look on her face while nobody was around her to celebrate. In the middle was a short, large man with a lightning moustache wearing yellow and purple. He was eating a clove of garlic, when a key fell from a hole in the ceiling. He picked it up and danced around. On the right was a brown haired woman wearing orange tracksuits running down the street. She saw a glowing object on a lamppost and collected it. Cheering, she held the key in the air as random people on the street crowded around her.

"Hey, I'm Lakilulu and I'm probably the coolest person you'll ever see on this show." the cloud girl smirked, "I work as a photographer, and I take amazing photos, even if people say they aren't very good. Here, look at this one I took of a bed." She held up a photo of a black and white bed and the camera switched off.

"I'm Wario, and I'm ready to win the money!" the large man grinned, "I work in my own factory, but that makes nowhere near enough money for me to be happy! I could really do with 500 000 coins, it's exactly what I need right now - and I'm sure I'll win."

"Hey Big Brother! My name is Daisy, and I'm currently training to be in the next Mariolympics as a track runner!" the athlete cheered, "I just can't wait for Big Brother to begin, because it'll help me make a name for myself across the country! And I get to meet some really cool people!"

Those three images faded, and three new images showed in the next split screen. On the left, a blue bumpty stood with a magnifying glass, before spotting the Big Brother key. He picked it up, examined it, and cheered wildly upon realisation of what it was. In the middle was a pink birdo girl throwing various toppings onto a tomato pizza. She looked to where the ham was and saw a key. She quickly put the pizza in the oven, before dancing alone in the kitchen of her restaurant. On the right, a short, red creature with a white mask on was reading through a book, where the key was on the next page. He turned the page over and saw the key and cheered anxiously.

"Well well well, what have we got here?" the bumpty raised his eyebrow at the camera, "I am Pennington, one of the greatest investigators the world has ever seen! I am sure that if anything like a showmance or an alliance is going on, I'll be the first to know about it."

"I'm on Big Brother!" the birdo girl cheered, "My name is Birdo, and I am the head chef of the restaurant Food & All, a very popular place in the Mushroom Kingdom. I'm sure that as soon as I tell people that, they're going to be swarming around me, but if that's how to go far, then so be it."

"Oh, ok. This is Big Brother, then." the red creature muttered nervously, "I'm Shy Guy, and I'm a student at a local university, and all I want to do here is make some friends and have some fun, I guess. The winning doesn't matter to me, as long as I don't make a complete fool out of myself."

The three images faded, and the final three images replaced them in the last split screen. On the left was a blonde girl wearing a nurse's uniform checking in on a patient. On the nearby table, she noticed a golden key, picked it up and cheered. In the middle, a lakitu man was sitting in a political discussion taking notes. What he hadn't noticed was that a key was on the end of his pen. It eventually fell off, and after picking it up, smiled in victory. The final image, on the right, was of a shadow siren getting a group of men some drinks at a pub, before noticing a key inside one of the glasses. Her jaw dropped, and the whole pub cheered as she raised the key in the air.

"Hello there, my name is Peach," the nurse bowed to the camera, smiling, "I work at Mushroom Hospital as a nurse, but I can't wait to do something different for a change! There are 11 other people, someone must be up for a showmance!" She giggled.

"Pretend you don't know me all you like, you all remember me, Lakilester Dumont, from my iconic article about the Mushroom Mayor Election." the lakitu man boasted, "It was the best article the country had seen for years! And I'm still at my job at the Mushroom Reader, am I not?"

"Hi there! My name is Vivian!" the shadow siren giggled, obviously excited about the show, "At the moment, I work as a barmaid at Pianta Pub, but if I were to win Big Brother, I could start my own business, maybe run my own pub and be like one of those people off a British soap!"

* * *

Gloria grinned as she watched the ship come towards the harbour, "In perfect timing! You've just seen the twelve houseguests, and now it's time to introduce them all to each other and to the audience! You may be wondering why they haven't met yet when they're on a ship, but we kept them contained in their rooms with enough to keep them occupied." Gloria winked, "Let's introduce them four at a time, because there will be four bedrooms! The first to be introduced into the house are Mario, Wario, Birdo and Lakilulu!"

The audience cheered as the first four walked past and into the house, but a group of piantas threw tomatoes at Lakilulu.

Lakilulu coughed, "Jealous." Mario, Wario and Birdo all rolled their eyes and darted into the house, with Lakilulu just behind.

The four all gasped in awe at the front room in front of them. It may be near a harbour, but it was a pure beauty to look upon. The walls were a light shade of yellow with a range of paintings on the wall. They noticed 10 luxury seats and 2 wooden stools, and remembered that someone would leave so early.

"Well, we're here." Mario smiled, looking at the three with excitement.

"We're really on Big Brother!" Birdo exclaimed, pulling Mario, Wario and Lakilulu into a big hug.

"I'm finding my bedroom, I need to take this heavy bag off." Lakilulu turned away and went off into a hallway. She found four different doors, and wondered what the bedrooms would look like. She opened the door closest to her on the left, and saw a refreshing blue wall with a matching blue carpet. She looked around more and saw three beds. The lakitu girl jumped onto the nearest bed and moaned in happiness.

"This bed is soooo good!" Lakilulu smiled, throwing her bag onto the floor.

**LAKILULU: **_"Who cares if I'm alone? This house is amazing, and the beds are so comfortable!"_

Meanwhile, Wario and Mario both tried to look for a good bedroom and went for the one closest on the right. They both went in and saw what looked like a copy of the front room, but with no paintings.

Mario smiled, looking at the beds, "I guess we can both have this room."

"I guess we can." Wario laughed, sitting on one of the beds and gasping in happiness, "So comfortable!"

Mario also sat on a bed and just grinned, "We're on Big Brother." The pair put their bags on the floor by their beds and lay there for a few minutes, before Birdo also came in.

"Mind if I come in here? This room looks nice." Birdo shrugged.

"I don't see why not." Wario smiled, "Sit on the other bed, we can unpack later."

"Thanks." Birdo smiled at both Mario and Wario and sat on the bed, "I'm Birdo."

"Mario." Mario nodded at Birdo.

"And I'm Wario." Wario introduced.

"So this is our room sorted, we can relax and unpack now!" Mario grinned.

"I'm glad we have a room full, actually." Birdo admitted, putting her bag in front of her and pulling out a stack of cookery books.

"Why do you have that?" Wario asked, looking at the cookery books.

"Well, I'm, uh, a chef." Birdo said nervously, "I work at Food & All."

"YOU? You work at Food & All?" Mario stared at Birdo, who nodded, "I LOVE that place!"

"I love Food & All." Wario stared in awe.

Birdo blushed, slightly embarrassed, "Thank you so much!"

**BIRDO: **_"Wow, these people sure are easy to make friends with - I told them I was a chef at a restaurant and they bombard me with compliments."_

**MARIO:** _"I like Wario and Birdo, despite not knowing anyone, they make me feel like I belong in the house already."_

**WARIO:** _"Mario and Birdo seem really cool, I'm glad I have those two as friends already. It's going to be hard, though, telling who is fake and who is real around here."_

* * *

"The next four to enter the house are Pennington, Toadsworth, Daisy and Jojora!" Gloria revealed, and the audience applauded and cheered once again as the next four walked across the harbour and into the house. Toadsworth held the door open for the other three and they all entered the house.

"This is, uh, different to what I expected." was all Daisy could say, in awe.

"I love this place already!" Jojora cheered, running off to the bedrooms to find a good room, "Hmm... four bedrooms... and the first two have probably been taken. Let's go for that one." She looked towards the bedroom on the far left and walked inside. The walls were lime green and the carpet was emerald green. Jojora looked around in awe at the bedroom, not believing her luck that she was here. She put her bag on the floor and walked back into the front room.

"Does somebody want to see a great bedroom?" she asked, jumping up and down, looking at Daisy in particular.

"Yeah, sure." Daisy shrugged, and Jojora lead her to her bedroom.

"WOW!" Daisy exclaimed, putting her bag down on the floor next to the bed she had chosen.

"I know!" Jojora cheered, "I love this show already! I love everything about it!" She suddenly reached out a hand, "I'm Jojora, you are?"

Daisy reached out her hand and shook Jojora's, "I'm Daisy."

"Nice to meet you, and long live Big Brother!" Jojora exclaimed, and the pair laughed.

**JOJORA:** _"I love this place and this show so much already! Daisy is really nice, so I'm happy to be sharing a room with her."_

**DAISY: **_"Jojora's really nice, but I can't put all of my trust into people at all in this game. I'm going solo, and I believe that can work for me."_

Meanwhile, Pennington walked into the room Lakilulu was in, and stared at her, creeped out.

Lakilulu looked up, "Yes?"

"Erm, do you mind if I put my bag here?" Pennington asked, to which Lakilulu smiled.

"If you DARE, your bag will be ripped into smitherines." Lakilulu spat, and Pennington ran off, worried, "Serves him right, he shouldn't even TRY getting into my bed."

Pennington then walked into the final spare room, where he saw a red wall and an orange carpet.

"This sounds okay to me." Pennington shrugged, putting his bags down.

**PENNINGTON:**_"I don't know what Lakilulu's problem is, but, as an investigator, I will find out. And if I fail to before nominations, I will make sure she is on that block. What a mean, spiteful little brat she must be."_

Toadsworth was also trying to find a room, and decided to go into the first room he saw.

"He-" Toadsworth began, but was interrupted by Lakilulu.

"Turn around, and leave." Lakilulu rolled her eyes, and Toadsworth frowned at the lakitu girl, before leaving. He frowned at Lakilulu through the door, but eventually went into the next room on the left, where Jojora and Daisy were staying.

"Hello there, do you mind if I put my bag down here and stay?" Toadsworth asked, smiling.

"Be my guest." Daisy nodded, and Toadsworth smiled thankfully, "I'm Daisy, by the way."

"And I am Jojora." Jojora smiled at the elderly toad.

"Oh, right, my name's Toadsworth." Toadsworth introduced, "Nice to meet you both."

"Same to you." Jojora nodded.

**TOADSWORTH:**_"I am very glad that not everybody is like that horrible lakitu girl, I don't know what she thinks she's doing, but making enemies isn't a smart move this early."_

* * *

"And the final four coming into the house are Lakilester, Shy Guy, Peach and Vivian!" Gloria cheered, and the audience clapped the final four as they walked across the harbour and to the house. Shy Guy held the door open as Peach and Vivian thanked him, but Lakilester shoved the poor shy guy into the door and stormed into the house. Shy Guy wailed in pain and stumbled into the house.

"What's wrong with you?" Peach walked up to Shy Guy, "Is something wrong? I can help you - I'm a nurse."

Shy Guy shook his head, "I'm fine, I think."

"Are you sure? What happened?" Peach asked, smiling assuringly at Shy Guy.

"Everything ok?" Vivian asked.

"I'm fine, it was just some rude person thinking they're special." Shy Guy muttered, looking at Lakilester.

Lakilester looked at the three, "Huh? All I did was make sure he knew where he was."

"By hurting him?" Peach raised her eyebrow at Lakilester, "Not a great way to make friends."

"Whatever." Lakilester rolled his eyes, walking into the front left room where Lakilulu was.

"Go awa- Oh hello handsome!" Lakilulu flirted, "Come, take a seat on a bed, preferably mine." She laughed and Lakilester cringed. He tried to leave, but Lakilulu caught him.

"Oh, hello." Lakilester muttered awkwardly, "I'm Lakilester, what's your name?"

"Whatever you want it to be." Lakilulu smirked.

"I-I-I want you to be who you are..." Lakilester went bright red. Lakilulu suddenly burst into laughter.

"Dude, you are so gullible!" Lakilulu exclaimed through laughter.

"Huh?" Lakilester asked.

"I don't like you like that, I was just kidding!" Lakilulu peed herself through laughter/

Lakilester stared at Lakilulu awkwardly, "I'll just stay here."

Lakilulu didn't even respond through her laughter.

**LAKILESTER: **_"That Lakilulu is seriously weird. But I guess I only have to spend the nights with her, and somebody else, so it shouldn't be too bad."_

Meanwhile, Peach, Vivian and Shy Guy were searching for a room together, but they knew the chances of a room being available for all three was impossible.

"Well, I guess we have to split up." Vivian sighed, "It was nice meeting you, I'd like to get to know you all later." She winked at both Peach and Shy Guy, who waved her off as she joined the room at the front left.

"Hi." Vivian waved at Lakilester and Lakilulu, "Can I stay here?"

"Sure." Lakilester shrugged, "I'm Lakilester, and I think the crazy girl's stopped laughing now."

Lakilulu burst into laughter again, "Take a seat, I'm Lakilulu."

"Okay, thanks!" Vivian grinned, sitting on the last available bed, "I'm Vivian, by the way." There was an awkward silence after that, before Lakilulu started laughing, and Lakilester groaned.

**VIVIAN:**_"Yippee, I have Lady Laughalot and the abuser. What a room for me to stay in for a few weeks."_

"Let's hope this room has two spaces in it." Peach looked at Shy Guy with hope, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Me? I'm Shy Guy." Shy Guy smiled nervously, "What's your name?"

"Peach." Peach reached out her hand, and Shy Guy shook it, "Are you sure you're okay."

"Positive." Shy Guy smiled, "Thanks for the help."

"Oh, it was actually nothing." Peach winked, opening the door to see Pennington sat alone in the room, "Mind if we both stay here?"

Pennington shrugged, "Fine by me."

"Thank you." Shy Guy thanked, smiling at Pennington nervously.

"I am Peach, and that is Shy Guy." Peach introduced the two, "What's your name?"

"I'm Pennington." Pennington smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Peach and Shy Guy both said, slightly out of time to make it realistic.

**PEACH:**_"Okay, Shy Guy is really cute! He's nervous but not nervous at the same time. He gets comfortable quickly, but also gets uncomfortable quickly. I like the shy ones."_

**SHY GUY:**_"Peach, Pennington and the other girl are all really nice, I hope the rest of the house is like that, or I could face a little bit of difficulty around here."_

* * *

After everybody unpacked and were happy in their sleeping arrangements, the houseguests gathered into the front room absolutely delighted that they were on the show and it was in action. The 10 luxury seats were green and yellow with a brown pattern, while the 2 wooden stools were a dark brown. On the luxury seats, in this order, Lakilulu, Lakilester, Wario, Mario, Birdo, Vivian, Peach, Shy Guy, Pennington and Toadsworth were sat, while Daisy and Jojora sat on the uncomfortable nomination stools.

"Well, we may as well get to know each other." Pennington shrugged, "I will start, seeing as I spoke up. My name is Pennington Inspect, and I'm a 37 year old inspector from Rogueport. I've solved crimes across Rogueport and the Mushroom Kingdom, and I moved here to make a new start with a new job and everything."

"Okay, I guess I'll go next." Birdo smiled, looking at Mario and Wario, who already knew about her, "I am Birdo Turner, and I work as a chef in the Mushroom Kingdom with a few other chefs."

"Where do you work?" Jojora asked.

Birdo rubbed her hands together, "I work at Food & All." Everybody gasped at Birdo's revelation.

"You work at Food & All?" Lakilulu's jaw dropped.

"Yes, I do." Birdo informed.

"I love that place so much!" Peach cheered.

"Thank you, that means a lot." Birdo smiled.

**BIRDO:**_"Why is everybody so obsessed with Food & All? Is this why I have to work until 2AM on Fridays?"_

"Since I've spoken too, I'll go next." Jojora giggled, "My name is Jojora Blou, I work as a journalist for the Daily Ztar but in my free time, I watch a lot of Big Brother!"

"You're a journalist too?" Lakilester spoke up, and Jojora nodded, "Oh, I'm Lakilester Dumont, the journalist responsible for that article about the Mushroom Mayor elections!"

"What article?" Peach asked, and everybody was silent.

Lakilester opened his mouth, before shaking his head, "Never mind, you go." He glared at Peach.

"Okay," Peach shrugged, "My name is Peach Pincessa, and I'm a nurse at the Mushroom Hospital. Although, I should probably say something about myself before I finish." Everybody looked at Peach, intrigued, "I almost became princess of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Everybody gasped, and Daisy asked the question on everybody's minds, "Why didn't you?"

"I turned it down." Peach admitted, "Because I wanted a normal life, not one with questions and paparazzi asking me if I've been to the toilet."

"I really respect that." Shy Guy smiled.

"Thank you, Shy Guy." Peach smiled back, "Please, do tell us something about yourself!"

"Oh, uh, my name is Shy Guy and I am a student at Mushroom University." Shy Guy mumbled, "So at the moment, I'm focusing on that, but this is giving me a time out."

"Good to know." Daisy nodded at Shy Guy, "Me? I am Daisy Sarasa, and I'm training for the Mariolympics next year, hoping to represent the Mushroom Kingdom!" Everybody oohed, "I hope I can compete, but they're every four years, so I still have time if I don't make it next year."

"Everybody seems to have great ambitions," Toadsworth began, "But my life is almost over, honestly. I've worked as a servant all my life, but that's how I live. My name is Toadsworth Server, by the way, and I'm 71 years old."

"I believe you may be the oldest ever competitior on Big Brother!" Mario exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, don't rub it in." Toadsworth muttered, and Mario sat up in his seat.

"My name is Mario Super, I'm 30 years old and work as a plumber around the Mushroom Kingdom." he smiled to the group.

"I'm Wario Garlic!" Wario grinned, "I'm 39 and work at my own factory. I love money and garlic, which is convenient given my surname." Everybody laughed, "And, well, I'll compete with you, but I can also be a good friend, if I do say so myself."

"I am Lakilulu Alowne," Lakilulu smiled, "And I am a 25 year old photographer, with an excellent collection of photographs! While I am a little frosty to some people, I have had a terrible past of bullying, so please, do not judge me if I've been a little harsh."

"How long were you bullied for?" Jojora asked.

"2 DAYS!" Lakilulu burst into tears.

"Oh no, how terrible." Vivian sarcastically said, before smiling at the group, "Hey! I'm Vivian and I'm 21 years old. I work as a barmaid at Pianta Pub, so if any of you want a drink, you know where to call!" Everybody laughed, "Well, that's me, and everybody's said something now."

"You all seem like a great bunch of people to be competing with." Birdo smiled.

"I agree." Pennington nodded, "A lot of you seem very nice."

* * *

**Lakilester Dumont | 27 years old | Journalist**

**Mario Super | 30 years old | Plumber**

**Pennington Inspect | 37 years old | Inspector**

**Shy Guy | 22 years old | Student**

**Toadsworth Server | 71 years old | Servant**

**Wario Garlic | 39 years old | Factory Worker**

**Birdo Turner | 39 years old | Chef**

**Daisy Sarasa | 27 years old | Athlete**

**Jojora Blou | 32 years old | Journalist**

**Lakilulu Alowne | 25 years old | Photographer**

**Peach Pincessa | 30 years old | Nurse**

**Vivian Siren | 21 years old | Barmaid**

* * *

**"Can all contestants please report to the garden as soon as possible?"**

"Is this the beginning?" Vivian asked, a huge grin on her face.

"I believe so." Mario smiled, "Best of luck to everybody."

Everybody then walked into the garden and saw two platforms - one low and large, one high and small. There were ladders linking the floor to the first platform and the first platform to the second. Jojora looked at the platforms in awe.

**JOJORA:**_"If this is what they have for the very first challenge, I can't wait for what's to come!"_

**"Hello, houseguests, and welcome to the first Head of Household challenge! Since this is the first challenge, you will all compete, meaning all of you are in with a chance of being the first Head of Household!"**

**WARIO:**_"I honestly don't want to win this challenge, because it'll just put a target on my back. And I've been quiet so far, I should keep it that way."_

**"For this challenge, you must all climb onto the first platform and fight each other until two remain. You get the characters out by pushing them off the platform and onto the very bouncy trampolines."**

**PENNINGTON:**_"Screw the first HoH challenge, I want a go on that trampoline!"_**  
**

**"When two remain, you must fight each other on the smaller, higher platform and the person who stays on will become the first Head of Household!"**

**DAISY:** _"While others may think it points you out as a threat, I think that telling people I was an athlete has put a target on my back anyway, so I may as well play for my life now to see if I can get a competition win or two to my name."_

**"Are you ready to play King of the Thrill?"**

"Yes, indeed I am." Lakilulu grinned.

"We all are!" Peach called out.

**"Climb the ladder and you may begin."**

Everybody climbed the ladder, with Wario getting up last. The houseguests laughed at the poor man, who held his hands up in protest.

"What? I'm larger than all of you." Wario folded his arms, before a siren went off, indicating the start.

Lakilulu immediately went for Pennington, who looked at the lakitu girl in protest, before stepping out of Lakilulu's path, sending her into the trampoline. Lakilulu cursed, but Pennington laughed, gaining a tactic this early. Mario also went for the investigator, but Pennington repeated his tactic and sent the plumber flying off the platform.

"Wow, we both fell for it, huh?" Mario asked, taking a seat next to Lakilulu, but the lakitu was too annoyed to respond.

Toadsworth walked around the platform drawing no attention to himself, before Daisy spotted the elderly toad in a vulnerable position and gave him a heavy shove into the trampoline. Toadsworth sighed, sitting next to Lakilulu and Mario.

Meanwhile, Peach, Shy Guy and Vivian all came up with a tactic to stay in the middle of the platform, letting the others gradually fall off. However, this tactic didn't last long, as Daisy once again took a victim by slamming into Peach and Vivian. Shy Guy gasped, grabbing Vivian and Peach's arms, before falling to the floor. Daisy saw this as the perfect opportunity to get Shy Guy out of the competition, and kicked the poor shy guy off the platform. Shy Guy bounced on the trampoline for a bit before taking a seat next to Toadsworth.

"He just sacrificed his game for us..." Vivian realised, smiling.

"Thank you Shy Guy!" Peach called out, and Shy Guy waved at the two. Shy Guy suddenly got an idea, and called out Daisy's name. Daisy turned to where Shy Guy was, and both Peach and Vivian knew what to do. Peach rammed into Daisy, and the athlete went flying off the platform. She immediately got off the trampoline and stormed over to Shy Guy.

"What did you want?" Daisy rolled her eyes.

Shy Guy giggled, "Nothing."

"That may have just eliminated me from the competition!" Daisy yelled as Jojora came flying down from the platform.

"Serves you right for playing a bad game this challenge." Shy Guy retorted.

Jojora sat next to Daisy, "What's happened?"

"Shy Guy cheated!" Daisy screamed.

"No, the rules never specified that he couldn't do that." Mario pointed out, and Daisy growled.

"Daisy, you aren't helping your game..." Jojora warned.

"MY game? HE'S the one who cheated!" Daisy defended, pointing at Shy Guy, "Thanks a lot, all of you." She then stormed off into the corner of the garden and yelled at a plant.

Meanwhile, Wario and Lakilester were engaged in a brawl on the edge of the platform. Peach and Vivian both giggled as the latter lightly kicked the two men and they went rolling off the edge.

"Those two are too powerful together." Birdo whispered to Pennington.

Pennington nodded, "Get one of them out, the other will fall too."

"Okay. I have a plan." Birdo smirked.

"What is it?" Pennington asked.

"THIS!" Birdo yelled, shoving Pennington off the platform. She cackled as Pennington hit the trampoline, but her happiness turned to anxiety as Peach and Vivian turned to face her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Birdo charged towards the both of them, but they side-stepped the birdo and she was sent flying off the edge.

**"Peach and Vivian, please go to the top platform."**

Peach and Vivian squealed with excitement as they climbed to the top.

"I'm gonna get you!" Peach jokingly threatened.

"So... what do we do here?" Vivian asked, "I know we're both safe if either of us wins, so-"

"So we fight fairly." Peach answered, and Vivian smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Vivian winked, sending a light shove Peach's way.

"Nuh-uh!" Peach snapped her fingers and sent a shove Vivian's way."

Vivian got fed up, picked Peach up and threw her off the platform. They both laughed as Peach hit the platform.

**"Congratulations Vivian! You are the first Head of Household!"**

"Yes!" Vivian cheered, celebrating from her platform. She stood at the edge, bowed to the other contestants and jumped onto the trampoline.

**VIVIAN (HoH):**_"Head of Household first week, baby! Now I have to think about nominations, but to me, one is set in stone."_

**PEACH:**_"I didn't mind which one of Vivian and I won, because we'd both be saved if either were Head of Household anyway."_

**SHY GUY:**_"Do I feel bad for sabotaging Daisy? No, she would've won otherwise so it was something I had to do that changed the game."_

**WARIO:**_"I am currently the useless one who isn't a threat, but I will play for my safety when it gets important, believe me."_

**BIRDO:**_"I was responsible for one person falling off, which is enough to make me happy yet not enough for anybody to nominate me for being a threat."_

**LAKILESTER: **_"I have nothing to say right now."_

**PENNINGTON:**_"What Birdo did was out of order. I hope people realise she isn't one to trust in this game, because that's what I've learnt today."_

**DAISY:**_"STUPID SHY GUY!"_

**MARIO:**_"I wasn't exactly memorable there, so I'm hoping Vivian misses me out in her thoughts for nomination - I am worried for Birdo, though."_

**JOJORA:**_"Daisy seemed so nice, but it seems that she has a bad temper. I can never trust someone with a bad temper, it just doesn't bode well for me."_

**TOADSWORTH:**_"Well, for a 71 year old to not finish utter last in a very physical challenge amongst youngsters is an achievement I can be proud of!"_

**LAKILULU:**_"I don't know where Vivian's nominations lie - I've lost track of who hates me already."_

* * *

Everybody walked back inside of the house, before Peach tapped Shy Guy's shoulder. Shy Guy turned around, and Peach smiled.

"Thanks for that," she thanked, "Your quick thinking got Vivian HoH, and we owe it to you."

"W-What did I do?" Shy Guy murmured.

Peach laughed, "What did you do? You distracted Daisy so we could get her, silly!"

"Oh, that? That was nothing, really." Shy Guy smiled.

"Well, thank you anyway." Peach shrugged, skipping away from Shy Guy, who was left dumbfounded by the nurse.

* * *

"Daisy?" Jojora knocked on the bedroom door.

"Go away!" Daisy yelled.

"You aren't being fair," Jojora sighed, "You can't keep us out of our room!"

"Yes I can!" Daisy retorted.

"I'm coming in." Jojora gritted her teeth and opened the door. As she came in, Daisy threw a book at her.

"You're sulking because you lost?" Jojora asked, and Daisy nodded slowly, "How pathetic are you? And you expect to compete in the Mariolympics! What do you think's gonna happen when you don't win, or you don't make it? Are you gonna hide in your bedroom then? What you need to do is apologise to Vivian, Shy Guy and the whole house and make a comeback! There's no use in you sulking!"

Daisy was left speechless, before a small smirk appeared on her face, "Jojora, do you want to form an alliance? Just us two."

"Uh, are you agreeing to my comeback?" Jojora asked, hesitant.

"Yes, what you said is right. I could use your help." Daisy smiled.

Jojora hesitated again, "Let me think about it." She then left, and Daisy let out an evil laugh.

* * *

"Well, that competition was fun!" Birdo cheered, slamming onto her bed.

"Yeah, maybe for you. But I was out as soon as it began." Mario sighed.

"So what? It doesn't matter, it's the first competition." Wario shrugged, "I deliberately lost, honestly."

"You're right, it's good that I did badly." Mario laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna go and make some dinner." Birdo informed, leaving the bedroom for the kitchen, "Hmm... I should make a nice fish pie!"

* * *

Once Birdo had finished the fish pie, she asked Mario to get the other houseguests in to eat it, and asked Wario to help dish it up.

"I HEARD FOOD." Lakilester grinned, taking the first plate of fish pie and sitting at the dining table.

"Hey!" Jojora came into the dining room with Toadsworth and Pennington in tow.

"That looks great, it's fish, right?" Pennington asked, smiling.

"Yes, it's fish pie." Birdo replied, and within five minutes everybody was here.

"I wonder when I'll get to see my Head of Household room?" Vivian suddenly asked, and everybody broke into discussion.

"I'm guessing tomorrow morning." Lakilulu shrugged.

"It probably looks really nice," Peach grinned, "Well done for winning, by the way!"

Everybody repeated what Peach said, and Vivian smiled.

"Thank you all. It's really an honour to be Head of Household." she giggled.

The discussion continued, before everybody drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jojora was rudely awoken by Daisy at 2AM.

"Hey Jojora!" Daisy grinned, "Do you have an answer yet?"

"What?" Jojora mumbled, blinking.

"About the alliance." Daisy whispered, so Toadsworth didn't hear.

"I-I don't know yet." Jojora revealed, "Can you give me the rest of today?"

Daisy sighed, "Okay." The two then went to sleep again.

* * *

"Guys! Who wants to see my HoH room?" Vivian cheered, early into the morning, holding the key in her hand as the houseguests poured in. Jojora was half-asleep as she stumbled towards where Vivian was.

"Jojora, are you alright?" Peach asked.

Jojora yawned, "Yes, I just had a bad night's sleep, that's all."

"How can you have a bad night's sleep in these beds?" Birdo questioned.

"I was rudely awoken." Jojora glared at Daisy.

Vivian ignored this and opened the door, and the entire house gasped at the beauty. It was a simple, square room, but it had classy purple and black walls with a king sized deluxe bed and a plasma screen television hanging from the wall. There was a desk with pictures of Vivian and her family, along with a letter from her sister, Marilyn. She picked up the letter and smiled.

"Come on... read it out!" Wario nagged.

"Hello, Vivian. You have no idea how proud Beldam and I are of you even being in the Big Brother house, you're so young yet you're doing so well. Now you're the first head of household, and you're doing so much better than we imagined," a happy tear fell from Vivian's eyes, "And we don't want you coming back any time soon. Lots of love, your sister Marilyn."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Daisy smiled.

"Thanks to you guys for coming, please enjoy the snacks and treats I've been given." Vivian offered, handing out a bag of salt and vinegar crisps and a box of chocolates. Soon after, everybody left, leaving just Vivian to be in her HoH room. She sighed, thinking about the upcoming nominations.

* * *

Outside, in the garden, Pennington and Toadsworth sat on the grass, thinking about the competition.

"So, who do you think Vivian will nominate?" Toadsworth asked, interested in the investigator's opinion.

Pennington thought for a second, "Definitely Daisy, she's too much of a threat not to nominate. And hopefully Birdo, she was unfair in the Head of Household competition so she probably deserves it. If not her, then perhaps Lakilulu, she isn't popular so Vivian wouldn't get any blood on her hands there."

"Hmm... good idea." Toadsworth nodded, before they were joined by Jojora.

"Hey guys." she smiled, "What are you guys talking about?"

"I was actually about to make a proposition to Pennington, but maybe you want in too." Toadsworth shrugged, "How about we form an alliance, us three? We could get to the final three together."

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THE ALLIANCE INVITATIONS!" Jojora yelled, storming off into her bedroom.

"Well, I'll think about it. It does sound tempting. I'm gonna head off, too." Pennington excused himself and left to his bedroom. He sat on his bed, thinking about what to do.

* * *

"Toadsworth did what?" Vivian asked, turning to Pennington.

"Toadsworth invited me and Jojora into an alliance." Pennington confirmed.

**PENNINGTON: **_"Toadsworth, you should've known not to propose an alliance with an investigator! It'll never end well!"_

"What did Jojora say?" Vivian inquired.

"She said something about too many alliance invitations - meaning she's been invited to at least one more." Pennington said, "Do you think she's in one?"

Vivian thought for a second, "Probably not. She wouldn't say anything about that unless she said yes."

"Does this at all affect your nominations, Vivian?" Pennington asked.

"It will, most definitely will." Vivian said, "Now I just need to think about I'll do.

* * *

**"May all contestants please report to the front room?"**

The houseguests poured in as Vivian stood with the nomination ring. She placed it on the table and nine keys were revealed.

"Welcome, as Head of Household, I must name 2 nominees for the eviction, which is one of the downsides of this role," Vivian sighed, feeling sad for the two people she'd chosen, "But it must happen. I will pull the first key and that person is safe. That safe person will choose another key, and so on."

She then reached forward to pull the first key.

"Peach, you are safe." Vivian smiled, and Peach happily accepted her key.

"Thank you, Vivian!" Peach giggled, pulling the next key, "And Mario, you are safe."

Mario sighed with relief, "Thanks Vivian."

He pulled the next key, "Shy Guy, you're safe."

"Thank you!" Shy Guy cheered as he pulled the next key, "Lakilulu, you're safe."

Lakilulu gasped, expecting to be nominated, "Thanks!" She pulled the next key.

"Wario, you are also safe." she revealed, and Wario picked up his key.

"Thanks Vivian." he smiled, pulling the next key, "Jojora, you are safe."

Jojora cheered, "Thank you, Vivian!" She pulled the next key and shrugged.

"Lakilester, you're safe." Jojora announced, and Lakilester sighed with relief.

"Thanks Vivian!" Lakilester cheered, pulling out the next key, "Birdo, you're safe."

"Thank you!" Birdo cheered, collecting her key and pulling out the next.

Three people stood - Daisy knew her fate, Toadsworth wasn't quite sure why he was here, and Pennington was sure he was safe.

"Daisy," Birdo built up the suspense, "You are safe."

Daisy's jaw dropped, she had been saved from the nomination.

"Thank you so much Vivian!" Daisy cheered, "You won't regret it!"

"This of course means that I have nominated you Toadsworth and you Pennington for the eviction. They're both really for the same reason." Vivian explained, "Toadsworth, you invited Pennington into an alliance, and Pennington, you snitched on him. I cannot trust a snitch or someone who goes around making alliances. I wish you both the best of luck in the veto."

Toadsworth glared at Pennington, "Why, you snitched on me!"

Pennington growled, "I am an inspector! Why would I ever be interested in an alliance?"

"To help your game, maybe?" Toadsworth yelled.

"...And with that, the nomination ceremony is adjourned." Vivian said awkwardly, and everybody walked away.

**VIVIAN:** _"I did what I had to do - nominating Pennington and Toadsworth with those reasons would get no blood on my hands."_

**TOADSWORTH:**_"That Pennington is nothing more than a snitch and a liar! I have the utmost confidence that he will be gone in the coming eviction."_

**PENNINGTON: **_"I am not the one at fault here! I simply provided Vivian with information, and now she's spilled the beans on my information giving."_

* * *

**So, Toadsworth and Pennington have been nominated for the eviction, and in the next chapter, the power of veto will take place as will the veto ceremony. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
